White Swan
Peter's been doing so much for these people. Even paying the price for others' mistakes. I can't let him do this alone. Not anymore. White Swan (born Gwen Stacy) is a Marvel Comic super-heroine and one of the core protagonists in Avengers Unleashed. History Early Life Gwen has been dear friends with Peter and Mary Jane since she was 10 years old. At the time, she and Mary Jane were among the first people to learn Peter was Spider-Man right after a lab-spider of Oscorp bit him and, later on, accompanied him at Uncle Ben's funeral after Uncle Ben was killed by an unknown burglar who tried to kill Sally Avril. At the age of 13, Gwen took part of her widowed father George Stacy's marriage with May Reilly, which made Gwen and Peter step-cousins. The Thunderbolts' Tyranny Later at the age of 15. Gwen was among the citizens who oversaw (and properly protested against) J. Jonah Jameson's election as Mayor of New York and his organizing of the Thunderbolts. Like most citizens, Gwen only believed that the "new heroes" were nothing like the Avengers. Later on, she and some citizens watched as Hydra agents led by Arnim Zola exacted to create a new Super Soldier Weapon using the DNA of metahumans channeled through a diamond stone. Though the Thunderbolts managed to stop Zola’s plan, the battle resulted in Gwen getting injured and hit by one of the diamond’s scattering shards. As Gwen was given medical attention, Peter angrily vowed that Jameson and his Thunderbolts would pay for the incident, although Hank Pym still reminded him of Uncle Ben’s words about Justice over Revenge. Suddenly, Peter and Pym ended up discovering an teleportation portal to the Nest of Helios, a Paradise Island ruled by Andrea Carter, the first host of the Light Side of the Phoenix Force, who offered them the mission to help resurrect the Island’s omnipotent guardian entity Light Phoenix in exchange of helping bring back the Avengers and end the Thunderbolts’ tyranny. The two accepted and Peter was made a member of the new generation of the Phoenix Corps by a dying elder. As Peter left with the Tribe’s messenger Redwing and the Phoenix Corps’ commander Jean Grey to find the new recruits, Gwen was shown recovering from her injuries as the shard which was stuck in her merged with her body and her eyes ignited energy light. New Powers As Peter traveled around the world with Jean and Redwing to recruit the new members of the Phoenix Corps, Gwen woke up to discover that the diamond shard which merged with her has given her the powers of the metahumans Zola’s men captured (including Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy (from Wanda Maximoff), Electricity (from Max Dillon / Electro) and the ability to turn her body and skin into pure indestructible diamond (she can also turn her arms into weapons (similar to the Carnage symbiote hosts) at this state) which was manifested from the diamond itself) and trained to use them for the greater good. By the time Peter helped finish assembling the Phoenix Corps, Gwen finished her training, created a new superhero costume for herself and adopted the moniker of White Swan. She later assisted Peter and their friends in fighting the Thunderbolts, exposing Jameson's crimes and schemes with Kang the Conqueror and bringing back the Avengers from the future world. Later after Kang is defeated and Jameson is arrested, Gwen ended up among the new heroes who joined the Avengers. Much like Peter, Gwen worked well to keep her career as a heroine and her role as a Midtown High student in balance while under the tutelage of heroes like Captain America and Captain Marvel. Over the course, she also unlocked some new powers within the ones she owns; those including the ability to shapeshift into an actual swan, and also some of Doctor Strange's abilities in Mystic Arts. Personality Gwen is characterized as a pure-hearted and innocent teenager who cares greatly about her friends and family, including her step-cousin Peter Parker, whom she expresses support for his career as Spider-Man. Like most citizens, Gwen is also a great worshipper of superheroes like the Avengers, including her role model Captain Marvel. Her White Swan alter-ego characterizes her as a well dedicated young heroine who focuses her attention on standing between crime/supervillain threats and the innocent citizens she is ought to protect. In her off-time with the Avengers and other superheroes, she spends a average time training with her mentors and teachers on combat and other physical exercises. She also spends time meditating to master her senses and studying through the books she reads. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Abilities Sometime after she was struck by a radioactive diamond shard during a battle between the Thunderbolts and Hydra, Gwen manifested the abilities of the metahumans whose powers were duplicated into the shard. * Organic Diamond Form: Gwen possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. This form grants her: ** Superhuman Strength: In her diamond form, Gwen's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At her peak, she is able to lift approximately 2 tons. ** Superhuman Stamina: While transformed, Gwen's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. Her muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless she is forced to resume her normal state. ** Superhuman Durability: Gwen's diamond form renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. ** Constituent-Matter Manipulation (Multiple Tendrils): This ability is the primary method of attack by Gwen and this is formed by her Diamond form into long whip-like tendrils which act as limbs so as to be more effective against opponents, ensnaring and lashing them. This trait allows Gwen to turn her fists into many melee weapons at will (including Hammers, Swords, Axes, Maces, etc.). ** Energy Absorption and Redirection: Gwen's diamond form also allows her to absorb energy blasts fired at her and redirect it against her foes. ** Healing Factor: Gwen's Diamond form enables her to regenerate health and restore a amputated part of her body. This is shown when she breaks her arm uring a fight with Zarda, on which her arm regenerates and returns to normal while the amputated arm remains a regular shard which gets stuck in Zarda. * Telekinesis: Gwen has the ability to move, levitate and otherwise manipulate objects using her psionic energy. She uses this energy to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy, as well as physical forces (such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, etc). ** Levitation / Flight: Gwen is able to use this power to move herself through the air and simulate flight (despite not able to fly as fast as Iron Man or Captain Marvel), in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. She becomes able to fly faster in her swan form. ** Psionic Force-Field Generation: Gwen is able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she could shape and conform as needed. She uses it to grab and break apart targets, protect others from enemy fire, contain a target or to cover and deflect attacks from enemies. ** Mystic Arts: Shortly after discovering Scarlet Witch's nature as one of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Gwen discovered that she had some degree of Doctor Strange's powers as well. *** Tao Mandalas Projection: Gwen can use her Mystic Arts energy to form holographic Mandalas, religious and magical symbols used as shields or melee weapons. She is also able to conjure multiple Mandalas to serve as a platform for her allies to reach higher places. *** Portal Creation: Gwen is able to create fiery portals of various sizes to another location on Earth or throughout the Multiverse. * Diamántikinesis: Gwen can also harness and manipulate diamonds at will. * Telepathy: Gwen can read minds, communicate telepathically, and experience the memories and thoughts of others. She can also project her own thoughts through the neuro-electric interface which is basis for her telepathy. ** Mind Control: Gwen is able to deploy a form of mental manipulation, often as a type of illusory hypnosis, using the same neuro-electric interface which is the basis of her telepathic powers. * Electrokinesis: Gwen is also able to manipulate Lightnings and Electricity at will, enabling her to charge or drain technological objects. * Swan Form: Shortly after an encounter with shape-shifters such as Hulkling and Super-Skrull, Gwen manifested the ability to shape-shift to the image of an actual white ; this form is chosen due to her passion with swans and the fact that her deceased biological mother used to nickname her "Little White Swan". ** Speed Swimming: Gwen's swan form also enables her to swim faster on water. Peak Human Abilities * Genius Level Intelligence: Like Peter and Mary Jane, Gwen is a genius with an I.Q of 205. She is more intelligent than some of the finest professors in her school. She is intelligent enough to help Tony Stark with the components of his inventions and also hack technology of any source. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: She also has some advanced experience in Hand-to-Hand Combat even before becoming White Swan. She had extensive training with Captain America in various martial arts styles as well as to properly supplement it with her superhuman strength, speed, and reflexes. Relationships Family * George Stacy - Father * Helen Stacy - Biological Mother (deceased) * May Reilly - Stepmother * Peter Parker / Spider-Man - Step-cousin and teammate Friends * Avengers - Teammates ** Captain America / Steve Trevor - Mentor ** Iron Man / Tony Stark ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers - Idol and role model Enemies * HYDRA ** Viper / Madame Hydra ** Baron Strucker ** Red Skull * Deathbird * Ultron * Sinister Six ** Doctor Octopus * J. Jonah Jameson Trivia * White Swan is 15 years old, making her the youngest member of the Avengers. * Gwen as White Swan somewhat ressembles the Teen Titans' Raven in DC Comics due to certain similarities: ** Both wear robes and leotards as their main outfits. *** Gwen's White Swan form even pays homage to Raven's White Raven attire. ** Both have telekinetic/telepathic abilities which they use in combat. ** Both spend time meditating and reading books for study. ** Both are respectively named after birds. Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Avengers Unleashed Category:Avengers Category:Heroines Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Females Category:Metahumans Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Characters voiced by Mae Whitman Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Telepaths Category:Daughters Category:Blondes Category:Blue eyed Category:Beautifuls Category:Cute Beautiful characters Category:Students Category:Shapeshifters